


The World of Plague and Nightmares

by TheBlackFox (Raven_Sionis)



Category: Apocalypse theme, Original Work, Plague Doctors - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Plague Doctors, Post-Apocalypse, Vampires, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sionis/pseuds/TheBlackFox
Summary: After a nuclear fallout left the world in ruins, life was different. People fought for their lives. Some more than others. A virus was spreading everywhere that caused people to go crazy and no one could figure out who was causing it. Unless you were a part of the group of people who dressed as plague doctors. This group experimented with people using the virus and Jadzia was one of the many members. That is until someone close to her ends up as a test subject. Jadzia realizes then that everything she had known was wrong. And the only way to stop it was to fight against it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The World of Plague and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all I know I have loads of other stories to work on but I thought I would show you something I plan on turning into a book someday, I hope you all enjoy it! It is my dream career to become an author someday and I hope this story will be the start of kicking it off. I will let you know if I make any changes to anything with it as well! This is just what I think is a rough take on my first start of writing an actual book. Plus if any of you are trekkie fans out there I am sure you will recognize the year I had this set in and the name of the character.

It’s the year 2151 and if you are thinking that things are all chrome and futuristic like you would be wrong. Perhaps if you would have been around in the year 2150 or the year before that you would have seen a beautiful future. In fact, we were almost on a breakthrough in creating a spaceship to handle exploring space. The idea was to go and colonize Jupiter’s moon Enceladus, taking a small volunteer group to go and set up a colony and give progress reports. That all changed when a war broke out causing a nuclear fallout. Everything is either dead or mutated, no colorful flowers, no green grass or trees, some cities are not suitable to sustain life. Cloud cover was rare in certain places and in others it rained so much that it flooded those places off, the water was toxic due to the radiation that you had to use water purifiers which were rare to find. Oh to top it all off there was a dangerous virus going around that caused people to go insane, rumor has it it also gives people vampire teeth. 

* * *

{Jadiza POV} 

Today was a rather hot day, more so than usual, I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Wanting to wipe them off would be nearly impossible; it would require taking off my plague doctor mask which would be a sin to do in front of the others. It would expose your identity to those that we kidnap. It's our sole duty to keep ourselves a secret. I stopped to take a quick break placing the victim I had next to me, they looked so peaceful being unconscious. Just to think a few moments ago they were screaming for help and trying to escape from me, I rendered them unconscious by hitting them with a cast iron pan. Which means I scored one of those who are considered rich in our society. I had their hands bound together with a pair of rusted handcuffs I had found when I was scavenging an old police station. They came in handy and let’s just say the others in this cult I have joined have been quite jealous. I jumped a mile when I heard the person waking up, making a loud screech and trying to scooch away from me. My hands went towards my ears as I tried to block out their screams, panic was taking over, they were going to catch someone's attention. 

“Shut up,” I said calmly. 

Still, they kept screaming. Why didn’t I grab the duct tape that I had found? I sighed loudly as I sauntered towards them. “You are going to lose that pretty voice of yours if you keep screaming like that.” I pulled out a small pocket knife. I watched as their eyes widened at the sight of seeing my pocket knife in my hand. This wouldn’t have been the first time I had cut someone’s tongue out for screaming. Did it get me in trouble? It depended on the boss’s mood. I knelt down next to them waiting for them to calm down. “Now are you going to stop screaming?” I placed my finger under their chin and made them look at me. They quickly stopped and nodded their head. 

I finally reached the abandoned bunker that was a hideaway for the group I was part of; we didn’t have an official name for ourselves. I opened up this sewer-like top that matched the color of the pale dirt that covered it. I did a sideways glance at the person I had kidnapped, gesturing for her to go in first. I could have just shoved her down in there mostly because it wasn’t too long of a drop. Once inside I led them to our testing room. Luckily it was empty. I shoved them into the chair taking the cuffs and replacing them with straps. 

“Let me go please!” She begged while squirming around in the chair. 

“Someone will be here shortly to give you an injection.” I made sure she was tightly strapped to the chair. 

“Oh God! Please, I won’t tell anyone about what happened just let me go!” She began to sob. 

“Ma’am if you don’t calm down I will have no choice but to sedate you.” Although her begging did break my heart a little, these experiments with this virus we had rarely ever ended well. Watching people die instantly or slowly made me feel kind of bad, we had only a handful of people survive this virus. But they were monsters, we kept the ones who turned in glass prison cells. We drained the blood of those who failed to turn and used that blood to feed them so far it seemed to keep them satisfied. 

“Am I going to die?” 

I froze in place having those words echo in my head, my gloved hands clenched together I was unsure of what to say to her. But before I could speak up another member of the group walked in his outfit stuck out among the others, he had an all-white leather outfit with a white mask to match with it although he had a few blood stains splattered in some spots. He also had tinted red glass eyepieces. I was quite shocked to see our leader down here in the testing area that must explain the blood splatters. 

“Well are you going to tell her the truth? She’s waiting for an answer.” His voice was darker sounding than usual. 

“Right, of course, there is a possibility that you may die from this injection and if you do happen to survive you may end up having symptoms like high fever, sore throat, blurred vision, memory loss and you might have your canine teeth grow a little longer.” 

“Good, good now why don’t you be the one to give her this injection.” He handed me a needle with a green liquid inside of it. 

“M...Me?” I never gave anyone this virus before I only went out and supplied them with people to test it on. “But isn’t that your science guy’s job?” I took the needle from him. 

“Yes it is but he is currently busy at the moment I’m sure he won’t mind having you fill in for him real quick,” I swear if he wasn’t wearing that mask his gaze on me would be ten times more intense. 

I held the needle in my hand, looking at the girl who was continuing to cry and it seemed even harder than before. I knew she was scared. Everyone in her position was when it got to this part. 

“Well? Are you going to do it?” He snapped. 

“Yes, I’ll get to it.” I rushed over to the girl, I had to set aside this feeling I had or I would get in trouble. I bit my lip causing some blood to draw from it as I found a vein, I placed the needle there and pushed the green liquid into her blood. 

“Perfect! You may leave now my dear. Go home and get some rest I want you back here in the morning to check up on her.” 

I quickly stepped out of the testing lab knowing I have to watch her either die or turn made me feel that feeling again. This kind of thing never happened to me before it never bothered me to hear the patients cry and beg for lives before when I heard them from the testing lab. I guess its a whole new world when you are the one to infect them with a virus that kills them or turns them into something. All I needed to do right now was to get home and collect myself. 

The hardest part about going home was keeping what I do as a secret and finding a decent spot to change out of my plague doctor uniform. Also finding a decent home was hard; most of the houses of where we live were destroyed as in a pile of rubble. But I was lucky to have found a home thanks to my boss. It was a two story house with two functional bathrooms. He managed to find a working generator as well to supply the house with electricity. It made cooking dinner much easier than having to try to start a fire, it takes forever to cook up a rabbit just right. The only thing is the rules for our group strictly forbid having outsiders live with us so keeping my friend a secret isn’t easy. 

The sun was setting and I had just gotten home. I was about to pull out the key when I noticed the door was slightly opened. I didn’t realize the key I was holding had dropped and made a small metallic noise when it hit the ground, I felt panic rising in me. I ran inside flinging the door open, I stopped in my tracks when I saw her chair flipped over to its side. The coffee table was shattered into a million pieces and our books were scattered on the ground. Who could have done this? Where did my friend go? I stepped carefully over to the living room where the mess was splayed out, maybe there was something in this mess that could give away what had happened.


End file.
